1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an economical lighting system for use in the marine industry and includes a number of independent rechargeable modular light units capable of 360.degree. illumination and capable of either self-charging by individual solar panels or chargeable by a multiple unit charger. A magnetic attachment can be utilized either on the base or on the side of the battery case for attachment to elevated and metallic supporting surfaces such as barge covers or barge decks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pertinent prior art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,383 issued on Apr. 7, 1992, to Donald M. Mayhew, a portable emergency flasher for water craft or vehicles utilizing a strobe light (xenon tube) assembly mounted on a two-piece case which contains a power receptacle above a sealed lead-sulphuric acid battery is described. The battery is recharged by a power source from another battery of the water craft or vehicle. The plastic cover serving as a lens has a ridged surface and can be any color. The use of a flashing light is critical, but a constant beam of white light is not critical. The use of a smooth lens cover is not suggested.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,500 issued on Dec. 4, 1979, to Thomas H. Nicoll et al., a portable power failure light having a square lens cover and a square battery housing is described. The plastic cover has frosted sides and a beam forming top surface. Silvered conical or parabolic reflectors are contemplated for directing the light through the top surface. The battery consists of two nickel-cadmium AA batteries with a voltage of 2.4 to 3 volts which lasts 90 minutes on a full charge. An extended battery life such as overnight use is not contemplated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,756 issued on Nov. 16, 1993, to Tseng L. Chien, a solar powered warning light apparatus containing a single rechargeable nickel-cadmium battery for intermittently flashing a xenon flash tube is described. The rechargeable battery has a limited cell voltage of 1.2 volts recharged by the four segments of the solar cell serving as a base for the inverted xenon tube. The use of a constant light beam and a larger capacity electrical source is not suggested.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,852 issued on Dec. 2, 1986, to Robert J. Dodge, a buoy lantern having a solar panel positioned above the flashing light and a lampchanger system is described. The solar panel consists of 20 or 40 solar cells capable of 7.4 or 14.4 charging volts for a 12 volt system. By arrangement of a pair of parallel strings of 20 solar cells each, a 6 volt system is obtained. The buoy lantern requires a gimbal system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,929 issued on Aug. 13, 1991, to Rene Veistroffer et al., an automatic charger capable of charging several batteries is described.
In the German patent application No. DE 3,118,694 A1 published on Dec. 2, 1982, for Friedhelm Harnischmacher et al., a portable hand-lamp with a detachable charging unit by means of a magnet is described.
Finally, in the German PCT patent application No. WO 93/254,408 published on Dec. 23, 1993, for Sagrista I. Prats et al., a rechargeable pocket lamp detachably mounted inside a vehicle is described. The lamp has a swivellable permanent magnet which can be locked in several positions.
The disclosures of these prior art references are hereby incorporated by reference.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.